The Legacy of Mark Hoffman
by tiagojrricardo
Summary: The legacy of one man. One piece of the puzzle.


Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something

It was dark in the room. Hours seemed like days to me. I felt lost and alone, like there was no one I could trust in the entire universe. The room was full of blood. Blood of innocent people who were kidnapped by the same person. The newspapers mentioned him like he was some kind of prophet. In the past five months our little town was his stage and we were his victims. He was a sick man who felt the need to kill the ones he believed that did not deserve the right to live. While the media called him a prophet, I called him a killer. But trust me when I say he was not the regular killer. He knew pretty well his victims. He started his research on the possible victims and then he prepared a series of games meant to challenge his victims's life. Four of us died in the last month trying to catch him and I am only here, alive, because I tried to understand his mind.

I was one of his victims but for some reason I cannot understand, he decided to spare my life. I was the only survivor of the incident that took place inside this small room. In the beginning we were six, but then while the time passed, some of us started to hallucinate and when the games began, only a few of us were actually competing to save our own life. We all woke up in the same room with two glasses near each one of us. One glass had some kind of poison while the other was filled with fresh water. I cannot remember too well what happened after I drank the liquid inside the glass. I only knew I fought for my life because I remember cutting my self while I was trying to break a case which contained a pistol with one single bullet. Everyone had one. After that I cannot remember anything. Its a blackout. I hear someone knocking the door so I start screaming really loud.

"Help! Help me!" They broke the door really quickly and immediately recognized me. I was all by my self, accompanied by some bodies and with an enormous amount of blood in my clothes. They took me to the ambulance and after I arrived to the hospital, I was received by Doctor Gordon and his team of medics. While I was in the operating table and still awake, I took a brief look to my waist and then I saw it. A new piece of the puzzle marked in my waist. I was part of his legacy now. But why did he let me live? There was no way I could now the answer for this question here in the hospital. I was too weak to talk or even listen. The anesthesia started to take effect. I closed my eyes for a brief second and went to sleep.

When I woke up, the chief of the police department was there, accompanied by Dr. Gordon.

"Do you feel better?" Dr. Gordon asked me with a little smile on his face.  
I nodded. The only things I truly wished at the moment was a glass of water and some time to rest. But right after I had breakfasted, the chief of the police departed interrogated me.  
"How many of you were in the room?" He asked.  
"Six."

After my answer, he started getting worried.  
"But why? They were all dead in the room."  
I was feeling a little bit curious but at the same time I was afraid that I was one main suspect because somehow I managed to survive that bloody massacre.  
"Mark, there were four bodies in that room alongside with you."  
After he said that, my heart started to beat a little bit faster.  
"Four bodies? But how?!" He nodded and then answered me.  
"Well we do believe that the killer was right there, into the room, playing with all you."  
_I knew that was not possible because I studied his modus operandi since the first incident happened._

"Mark, I know it's too soon to ask this but do you know why he kept you alive?"  
"No sir, I cannot even remember how I got there, to that dark room."  
"We watched security cameras' footages near a parking lot where one victim was kidnapped and I want to show you those footages after you leave the Hospital."  
I nodded.  
"See you soon Mark. Do not forget we need you more than ever."  
"See you soon boss!" I smiled and he left the Hospital room...

A few minutes later, Dr. Gordon appeared with great news. Apparently I only needed to stay there for a couple of days to recover. I was happy and confused at the same time. I could not understand why he kidnapped me, and why he kept me alive.

_Was this some sort of message? Was he trying to threat me?_ All the answers for these questions were hard to get. Despite of all the things going on at the same time, I knew this was the beginning of something so I started to write everything I remembered from the past few days. Because perhaps writing my memories could help me remember what really happened. I knew it was hard to remember but after what happened yesterday I had to make this effort. The words started to appear in the piece of paper I was writing on.

"My name is Mark Hoffman and I am one of the pieces of the Jigsaw puzzle."


End file.
